Wario
Wario is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy anti-hero, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad rival. Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's Castle. Due to his money grubbing personality, he is disliked by many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on more than a few occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Wario is incredibly greedy and will do anything to get money, be it stealing or going on an adventure. He is also a miser, as he never lets anyone touch his treasure. He is also gluttonous and addicted to sweets. Alas, his greedy nature overtakes him and he goes out of control occasionally, even going as far as to double-cross his friends. Like Mario, he has many Italian traits. While he is of Italian heritage, whether he was actually born in the country Italy or not is still a mystery due to the lack of information on his birthplace. Despite his obesity, Wario is quite athletic and wields superhuman strength that both exceeds that of Mario's and rivals that of Donkey Kong and Bowser. In Wario World, Wario could use his strength to punish his enemies in a variety of ways, including the Piledriver, Corkscrew Conk, and Wild Swing-Ding. Wario is commonly associated with explosives, including Bob-ombs, and ways of stealing coins, such as a magnet or even a large vacuum of sorts. Wario's greatest strength, though, is with items, such as the Garlic Pot, Jet Pot, Bull Pot, and Dragon Pot, which give him amazing and unique transformations. He also shares some transformations with Mario such as Fire Wario and Metal Wario. Wario has other various ways in transformings, resulting in transformations such as Crazy Wario, Flat Wario, Fat Wario, Frozen Wario, Electric Wario, and many more. Battle vs. Knuckles the Echidna (By Hipper) Wario is riding his motorcycle one day until he sees Knuckles sleeping. Wario parks his ride and hops off to steal the Master Emerald. As he is about to, he toots, waking up Knuckles. Knuckles, seeing Wario as a threat, stands up and gives Wario a mean look. Wario burps and gives Knuckles a mean look. Knuckles throws a punch at Wario, but Wario ducks and throws Knuckles off the platform and onto the grass. Wario attempts to jump attack Knuckles, but Knuckles uppercuts Wario, knocking him back. Wario then throws the Master Emerald at Knuckles, hitting Knuckles on the head, and breaking the Emerald. Knuckles then Homing Attacks into Wario and then Spin Dashes him into a tree. He then rapidly punches Wario until Wario bites him, releasing Wario. Wario starts chomping on Knuckles, and then throws him onto the ground and Shoulder Bashes him, knocking Knuckles back. Wario then hops on his Bike and rides at Knuckles. Knuckles is ran over by the bike. Knuckles lifts up the bike and throws it at Wario. Wario eats it, and he starts glowing yellow. Knuckles was confused, by suddenly, Wario released a very nasty fart, hurting Knuckles and blinding his vision. Wario then shoulder bashed Knuckles, and then did it again and again until Knuckles's vision cleared. Knuckles then sees that Wario is transforming into Wario Man after eating a piece of Garlic. Wario Man then hops on a Rocket Motorcycle and hits Knuckles with the force of an Atomic Bomb. Knuckles is very hurt, but then summons the Chaos Emeralds and becomes Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckle and Wario Man fly at each other with great speed. Wario Man punches Knuckles in the face, and follows up with a fart, but Knuckles dodges the fart and flies right through Wario Man, cutting Wario's body in half, killing him. Wario Man's dead body lies on the ground as Knuckles walks away. Waluigi cries at Wario's funeral while Knuckles goes on a date with Rouge. Winner: Knuckles ''' ''' Expert's Opinion Knuckles was faster and had the strength advantage while Wario had the weaponry and intelligence advantage. The speed and strength were more than enough to take down Wario. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Gang Category:Pirates Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors